supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiko Family/Transcript
Submission Reel Annie: "You are with me in Adachi, Tokyo, Japan to meet a family with a daughter who makes up her own rules, let's take a look." ???: "Konnichiwa! I'm Satoko." ???: "I'm Kazuki." ???: "And I'm Sachiko and I have a daughter named Shika, age 13." Satoko: "We have 5 children, well I used to have 6 but my youngest son Akio died of Shaken Baby Syndrome because of my eldest daughter Satsuki, who cried because she stole a teddy bear off him, and then violently shook him, Akio was Yoshi's twin brother, for a memorial, we put a teddy bear on the grave, but Satsuki snatched it off me." see a picture of Akio Satoko: "In addition to that, Satsuki also ruined his funeral." Kazuki: "Our kids our Satsuki, age 15, Yuki is 12, Toshio is 8, Reiko is 4 who are both from Chou, Tokyo are are biological brother and sister, and baby Yoshi is 4 months old." Sachiko: "Satsuki is the main problem, she prevents her siblings except Yuki and also Shika from reading books, watching TV, playing with toys, and playing video games, she says the are for pre-teens and up only, Yuki's not that bad, she's just has a little problem of being grateful, but other than that, she is well-behaved." snatches Reiko's Amy Rose and Shadow plush off her and her friend, Hanako Reiko: "MOMMY!" Satsuki: "THESE IS FOR PRE-TEENS ONLY! THOSE ARE THE RULES!" Shika: "That wasn't nice Satsuki!" Satsuki: "This is none of your concern!" Shika: "It's not fair to pick on them like that!" Satsuki: "THE RULES ARE YOU NEED TO BE 12 OR OVER TO PLAY WITH TOYS AND GAMES, READ BOOKS, AND WATCH TV! IT'S FORBIDDEN FOR ANYONE UNDER 12!" Shika: "Why can't they do anything they want?!" Satsuki: "ALL SHIKO RULES MUST BE OBEYED!" Shika: "It is horrible, sometimes she gives the plush toys to me and Yuki." is playing Sonic Adventure 2: Battle using the Chao Garden, then Satsuki turns the TV off Satsuki: "No Sonikku (Sonic) Adventure 2, Ever." Toshio: "MOM!" Sachiko: "Stop it right now, Satsuki Jito Shiko!" turns the TV back on Toshio: "Good thing I saved the game." Satoko: "Wanna see the rule chart she made?" shows a rule chart and reads it Satoko: "Number 1, Toys are not for under 12s, Number 2 Yuki, me, and Shika are allowed toys, games, books, and TV, Toshio, Yoshi and Reiko are not, Number 3, TV is for pre-teens and teenagers only, Number 4, Books are not for under 12s, Number 5, Games are 12 and up only, any violation to these rules, it's Satsuki Spank Academy in my room." Annie: "These kids can't even do anything?!" Yuki: "It's so bad, I don't play video games or watch TV that much, but she even gives them to me!, and I'm not even a fan of Sonic or Pokémon!" Kazuki: "Also, she was forced to quit her caretaker job because she threatened other kids under 12 years old not to play with toys, games, watch TV, or read books, but she declined, she loses her job as a cartaker for beheading a boy's Shadow and Sonic plush doll, and threatened if his mom fixed it and came back with it, she'll kill him, who was one of Reiko's friend from Nerima, his name was Satoshi Yuko." see a picture of Satoshi Yuko Toshio, Reiko and Yoshi hide in their room, with the door locked Observation Begins Annie Arrives at the Shiko Doorstep AM Morning Talk with Mom Annie: "Would you mind telling me more about Akio's death?" Satoko: "As a result of shaking my Akio to death, Kazuki and I grounded Satsuki for a whole year and we sold her phone and all of her on eBay." Annie: "How did Akio's funeral go?" Satoko: "Her behavior at Akio's funeral was embarrasing, she danced around naked, peed on the ground, defecated in Akio's casket, and sat on a gravestone while naked." Annie: "Has she ruined any holidays?" Satoko: "Toshio's Sonic the Hedgehog-themed birthday was ruined because of her, once Toshio opened a present containing plushies of the Sonic X cast, except Chris Thorndyke, which he doesn't like, she refused to give them back, and she had to miss out on both an appearance by Sonic the Hedgehog and the birthday cake." Annie: "And?" Satoko: "Halloween was ruined because of her, she flipped neighbors off, screamed rude words, and stole all of Toshio and Reiko's candy." Annie: "What about Christmas?" Satoko: "Hai (Yes), that too, Satsuki got coal, stole Reiko's Rouge and Amy plush dolls and claimed them as hers, she also snatched all of her cousins presents, all of her cousins were under the age of 12, also, when it was time for Christmas dinner, she refused to eat any of it. In addition to that, she got dynamite and blew up a friend's car, T.P'ed her friend's house, and also, destroyed many electronic devices, and lacerated Toshio, she was put in juvinelle hall for a week." Annie: "What about New Year?" Satoko: "Ōmisoka (New Year's Eve) was embarrasing and appalling, Satsuki vandalized Japanese words that meaned New Year's Eve into (bleep) Ōmisoka!, she had to miss out on it." Annie: "What about St. Patrick's Day?" Satoko: "Satsuki ruined it aswell, she snatched a Pikachu doll off a little girl, and refused to give it back, but we managed to take it from Satsuki and back to the little girl." PM Afternoon Annie: "It wasn't long until'' ''Satsuki threatened Toshio." is playing with his Meowth, Pikachu, Dialga, and Azelf plushies Yuki: "Why are you playing with your Pokemon plushies? I just want to know? okay Toshio?, I won't hurt you." Toshio: "Because I want to." hides in the bathroom, with the door locked Satsuki: "TOYS, TV, GAMES AND BOOKS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND UP! YOU KNOW WHAT! ARE A PUNISHED BABY! SPANKING!!!!!!" puts Toshio on her lap and spanks him Toshio: "MOM!" Yuki: "MOOO-OOOM! SHE DOING IT AGAIN!" Satoko: "SATSUKI! NO!" Satsuki: "If you tell anyone, I will cut your throat!" Satoko: "Naughty Swivel, Satsuki." puts Satsuki on the Naughty Swivel Naughty Swivel Annie: "Now Satoko, can you show me the Naughty Swivel?" Annie: "It wasn't long until Satsuki snatched Yoshi's favorite toy off him." Satoko: "When she snatches Yoshi's toys of him, it just breaks my heart." is happily baubling in his crib while playing with his Vulpix plush Yuki: "Awww, Hi Yoshi." snatches Yoshi's Vulpix doll off him Satsuki: "TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS, YOU WILL NOT GET THIS BACK UNTIL YOU ARE 12!!!!!!!!" bawls Annie: "Yuki, let mom handle this." Yuki: "Okay Annie." Satoko: "Satsuki Jito Shiko, give back Yoshi's toy or you are going on the Naughty Swivel." Satsuki: "MOM! TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS! HOW OLD IS HE? 4 MONTHS!" Satoko: "So? you don't make the rules Satsuki" Satsuki: "HE'S NOT HAVING IT BACK CUZ IT'S FOR 12 AND UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reflection Room Annie vs. Satsuki Annie: "When Toshio was playing Sonic Chronicles with his friend, Hanako, who was the same age as him, Satsuki snatched both DSi off them and out them in a closet, boy!, Yuki did lose it!" Satsuki: "Give me those or I will break every bone in your body, twice." and Hanako save their games and turn of their DSi before Satsuki comes in Satsuki: "GAMES ARE FOR 12 AND UP! GIVE ME THOSE GAMES AND DS NOW!" snatches the DSi off Hanako and Toshio Yuki: "SATSUKI! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! THEY CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT!" Kazuki: "Yuki, calm down..." Yuki: "NO! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HANAKO AND TOSHIO WERE ONLY PLAYING! SATSUKI! YOU ARE A (bleep) THAT THINKS EVERYTHING IS FOR PRE-TEENS LIKE ME AND TEENAGERS LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Satoko: "Yuki, I know you like keeping an eye on your younger siblings..." Yuki: "Mom, I want them to have fun with eachother." Satoko: "I know dear, let me handle Satsuki, you get Toshio and Hanako's DSi and run with Toshio and Hanako, Yuki." Hanako, and Toshio flee, while Satoko gets tough with Satsuki physically drags the screaming, crying and bawling Satsuki upstairs Satsuki: "TOYS, GAMES, BOOKS, AND TV ARE FOR 12 AND UP! MY HOUSE! MY RULES!" Satoko: "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! TOSHIO AND HANAKO CAN PLAY AS LONG AS THEY LIKE! YOU ARE BANNED FROM HANGING OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR 5 MONTHS! TOYS, BOOKS, TV, AND GAMES ARE NOT JUST FOR PRE-TEENS AND TEENAGERS!" Satsuki: "THEY ARE FOR TEENS AND PRE-TEENS ONLY!" Satoko: "GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL YOU START BEHAVING!!!!!!!!!" pushes Satsuki in her bedroom and slams the door Satsuki (screaming on top of her lungs): "TOYS ARE FOR PRE-TEENS AND UP ONLY! THIS IS MY HOUSE!" screams, smashes the furniture, trashes the bedroom, tears down the posters, pulls down the curtains, throws a chair at the window which smashes throws her CD player out the window, throws another chair at the mirror which smashes extremely loud, throws pillows at her parents downstairs, and bites Toshio Toshio: "Mom!" cries Kazuki: "Satsuki, tell Annie and your mother you're sorry please." Satsuki: "NO! I HATE YOU!" Satoko: "You do not bite your little brother!" smacks Satoko incredibly hard across her face Annie: "When Satsuki slapped her mother extremely hard across her face, I was SO mad!" Annie: " " Satsuki: "I AM THE ELDEST! I MAKE THE RULES! AND I WILL DO REGARDLESS OF WHAT YOU SAY!" Annie: " " Satsuki: " " Annie: "I am a nanny of " Satsuki: " " Annie: "SATSUKI, NO!" rips up her reward chart and throws the household rules chart into the fire throws her ripped up reward chart into the fire fire goes out of control Satsuki: " " throws her Naughty Swivel out the window which smashes incredibly loud loses it Kazuki: "Satoko " Satoko: " " runs upstairs in tears Annie: "HOW DARE YOU THROW THE RULES CHART AND AWARD CHART INTO THE FIRE!" Satsuki: (sneered) "I dare and I did." Annie: " " Toshio and Yoshi's Sanctuary Reiko and Yoshi are hiding from Satsuki Satsuki vs. the Babysitter Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts